Mission Completed
by Admiral Godunov
Summary: He can do something right... DemyxLarxene, little lot bit dirty


"Hey! Get back here!!"

Demyx tried to throw a look back over his shoulder to see his pursuers, but his hood didn't want to turn with his head, so instead he ended up staring at the black interior of the leather. Cursing himself for stupidity, he looked back forward and prayed they were far enough behind him that they couldn't follow him. With a motion of his hand, a portal of darkness opened and he sprinted inside, closing it as soon as he could.

He emerged on the other side in the place the Superior liked to call 'Proof of Existence'. Demyx really didn't like it, looked far too much like a graveyard for his comfort. The portal closed behind him and he leaned, panting, against the wall, pulling his hood off as he did so and wiping the sweat from his forehead with a gloved hand.

After a moment, he looked down into his hand and laughed. He'd done it. He'd actually gotten a mission done successfully. Though he never had the best record within the Organization- that was left up to people like Larxene and Xaldin- he wasn't a completely incompetent fool... he'd just... had a bit of a losing streak lately.

Hopefully, the little glowing rock he held in his hand would be the beginning of some good luck with him. With a triumphant grin, he held it up to the dim light in the center of the room and admired its luminescence. He was just getting ready to march it up to the Superior, when a thought came unbidden to his mind; he'd completed a mission successfully... and there was one member that, before he left, had started a bet as to how soon it would be before he failed. And, as luck would have it, he'd teleported back right in front of her door.

Tossing the rock a few times to himself, he smiled mischievously. Before he showed it to the Superior, he'd have to show it to the one person who doubted him the most. He approached the door, but noticed the floor in front of it was red, and that the portal wasn't glowing. No matter, he'd just teleport in.

If Demyx had been thinking more clearly, he might have remembered WHY she locked the doors and forbade anyone from coming into her room when they were locked.

With a small smile still pulling up the corner of his lips, he stepped from the darkness, and held the stone out. Just as he opened his mouth to declare his victory, the words crumbled on his tongue, and his jaw fell slack.

Larxene was laying on her stomach upon her bed, eyes scanning the pages of one of her favorite books. But that's not what had stunned Demyx. She was naked. Immediately, he found his eyes tracing the outline of her body, the way her back was arched from leaning on her elbows, and how the line rose back up and curved around with the swell of her rear, only to flow seamlessly into the shape of her strong legs. Her hair, though slicked back as usual, was completely flat, the two bangs that normally stuck up weighted down by what appeared to be water. Indeed, it seemed as though she had just gotten out of the shower. There was even a thin line where water was trickling from her hair along her spine, only to gather into a tiny pool at the small of her back.

Demyx continued to gawk, his eyes roaming the pale, silky flesh as he became aware of an ache in his groin. He wished so much he could dip his tongue into the gathering of water on her lower back, and trace the water's path up to her neck while his hand wandered over that smooth skin...

And then she noticed there was someone in her room... and all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" she screamed, grabbing the towel and hastily throwing it over herself in an attempt to cover from his roaming eyes.

He backed up, and did he still have a heart, it would probably be fluttering crazily in fear. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!! I didn't-"

The air began popping and crackling with electricity. Demyx's eyes bulged wide as his back suddenly came into contact with the wall. He was too surprised and... scared... to remember how to open a portal and teleport out.

"Oh, that's a likely story..." Larxene snarled, glaring him down and winning easily. She was kneeling on the bed, the towel draped over her front, lightning dancing in quick jolts through the air around her.

"No no! Really Al-All-" Demyx swallowed hard, his courage spent. But he'd need to explain himself or he'd die. He averted his gaze to the ground. "I completed my mission!"

She snorted. "Shyeah right."

"No, I did!" Without looking up, he thrust his hand out in front of him, revealing the glowing stone.

There was a momentary pause, the silence only interrupted by the pop of the wild electricity. And then... "That doesn't explain what the fuck you're doing in my room when it was quite obvious the door was locked." Her words were enunciated by a particularly loud crack of lightning.

"I... I just... I..." he bit his lip until he couldn't take the pain anymore, and then looked back up at her, into the seething depths of electric blue, fighting hard to keep eye contact. "I just wanted... to prove I could do... something... right."

She scoffed and cocked an eyebrow, looking down her nose at him. "Thought to rub it in my face, huh? So you've got one mission completed successfully. Woopdie fucking doo. Fact remains, water-boy, you're still a failure. I don't know why the Superior keeps you around."

Demyx flinched as if she'd hit him physically. "I'm not completely bad at everything! I uh..." he scratched the side of his head. "Ohhh... I'm the best musician out of all of you!"

"Feh, so you're a fruity artist," she buffed, flicking her wrist dismissively, and managing to keep the towel around her at the same time. She seemed to have forgotten, at least momentarily, that he'd seen her naked and was still in her room...

"I'm not gay," he said, frowning.

She snorted and laughed at him. "Right."

His face held a look that such a notion was so completely foreign to him it was comical. "But I'm not..."

"I don't recall ever seeing you with a girlfriend," Larxene snipped, glaring at him.

"Well... I tried once before, it was before you joined..." Larxene winced. He'd inadvertently reminded her he was still, technically, a higher number than she. "She got scared by my lack of an obvious pulse... or heart..." He frowned again, and then his sea green eyes lit up as an idea slowly formed in his head. "In fact, if we're going to call anyone in here gay, it'd be you. I haven't seen you with any of the rest of the men, God knows I don't think you'd touch any of us with a ten foot pole." He wanted to grin at his achievement of actually one-upping Larxene, but thought about his life and wrangled the grin down to a smile. A smile that, to the female Nobody, looked very much like a smirk.

There was a moment of tense silence, and then, with a voice that traveled ever so well in the large room for being so quiet, she responded. "Get out."

There was such malice dripping from those words, Demyx felt a chill roll down his spine. He stood, frozen in place. She'd dropped the towel again, instead she was clenching it white knuckled against her knees. His eyes had definitely noticed the sudden baring of skin.

"I said get out, Demyx."

He knew he was in trouble when she actually used his name, but found himself unable to tear his gaze away. As he had before, he found himself wondering what it would be like to nuzzle his face between those small, pale breasts, to taste that flawless skin, to be cradled deep inside her body...

If he had been an outsider watching this scene, Demyx would have laughed at himself. Here he was, staring death in the face, and all he could think about was sex. He might have blamed it on the obvious lack of female contact he'd suffered through for the past... no one knows how long.

A crack of lightning smashing into the wall next to his head pulled his thoughts immediately from his reverie, and he opened a portal of darkness on the wall behind him, fleeing quickly. If he ever saw her again and she wasn't trying to kill him, he'd have to commend her on her impeccable aim. Unless of course, she'd missed her intended target.

Emerging out the other side of that particular portal brought him back into 'Proof of Existence'. This time, he put his arm against the wall and leaned his head on it, staring down into the grating below him. He tried closing his eyes, only to find the after-image of Larxene laying naked on the bed burned into them.

Demyx was suddenly glad for his coat, it was zippered low enough that it covered the sensitive bulge in his pants. He glanced around a moment, and then reached into his coat, fingers gently brushing over the front of his pants. His knees weakened at even that light contact, and he bit his lip to stave off a groan.

That it was having such an adverse effect on him worried him. Perhaps he had ignored his drive for too long. He considered for a moment, doing what some of the other members were apt to do with Larxene's refusal of male contact; seek 'assistance' from the other members. No one ever talked about it, but he knew it happened... they had a sort of 'don't ask, don't tell' policy around it, calling it an action born of necessity.

He'd laughed at them at the time. He didn't need that, he could divert his sexual energy into other things, or so he thought. In time it seemed as if he'd forgotten he'd had a drive, but now... he'd been reminded he had one, and it had been seriously neglected. He doubted he'd be able to just shrug it off this time. It looked like Larxene would be getting the last laugh in that argument after all.

"Hey, 'Nocturne. Are you alright?" a voice asked. The English accent and tone put it as Luxord.

"I'm fine," Demyx croaked out, his voice sounding weak, even to him.

"Ooo, you sound terrible. Had a little too much to drink?" Luxord chuckled and patted the smaller man on the back lightly.

Demyx managed a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

"Oh, right. How did your mission go?"

Demyx leaned back just enough to remove his arm from underneath his head. He held out the hunk of rock for the Gambler to inspect, while he pressed his forehead into the cold wall. The sudden shock of cold was a relief to him.

"You completed it successfully! Perfect, now I can go collect my bounty," Luxord laughed.

"You were in on that bet?" Demyx asked miserably.

"I was the only one who predicted you wouldn't fail," Demyx could hear the grin in the blond man's voice. He was about to thank the man, when... "I mean, it was so simple there is no way you could not have finished it!"

Demyx winced at the words. Was -everyone's- opinion so low of him?

"Well," Luxord continued. "Drink plenty of water... not that I need to tell you that... and get some rest. That's the best way to get rid of a hangover."

Rest. Demyx almost burst out into a hysterical laugh. There was no way he could even think of sleeping now. Instead he just forced a smile into his voice. "Yeah, I'll do that. Just gotta give this to the Superior." He pushed himself, with more than a little effort, off the wall and stiffly made his way up the sloped path. He could've teleported, but he needed as much time as was possible to get rid of his problem.

However, that might not have been the best idea her realized, as the extended walk time gave his mind time to wander, and the destination of its wandering was easy to predict. He had to teleport the last stretch of distance just so all his hard work wouldn't go to waste. The erection was gone, but he still felt a sickening pull in the pit of his stomach.

"Ah, Demyx," The Superior's deep voice caught his attention and he clung to it, desperately, trying to keep his mind off of any other thoughts than those of the mission. "How did the mission go?"

"Completed as asked," Demyx said, holding the stone out for Xemnas to take, which he did.

"Good job. Perhaps there is still some use for you..."

Demyx bit his lip, and looked at the ground.

"... is there something wrong, number nine?"

"No-, nothing sir," Demyx answered, too quickly. Xemnas raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes."

"... Very well then..." Xemnas said after a moment of contemplative silence. "You are dismissed." Demyx nodded and exited quickly into a portal, emerging this time outside the castle, in the dark city that dwelt below.

The rain was falling hard outside, and he let it soak him completely, feeling the freezing water cling to him and sink in. He needed the water right now... it helped calm his mind, and the cold helped chase off those feelings of lust. He contented himself with walking slowly through the massive skyscrapers, doing nothing but listening to the voice of the rain as it hissed all around him.

The darkness was suddenly broken by a bright flash, followed by a loud peal of thunder. Demyx cried out and slammed his hands over his ears. He would not think of her here. Why did lightning have to follow rain with such dedication?

With an inadvertent growl he dedicated his full attention on the harsh pounding of rain, feeling every drop of water as it fell from the sky and splattered itself upon the pavement, and the leather covering his back. His thoughts had just begun to scatter and calm when fate decided to spite him. A bolt of lightning hurtled from the sky and crashed into a nearby skyscraper, the boom of thunder that accompanied it so loud it penetrated straight into his thoughts, and conjured the memories still fresh in his mind.

"DAMN IT!" he cried and began running as fast as he could through the abandoned streets of the World That Never Was, ignoring the Heartless as they watched him from their shelters with their beady yellow eyes, ignoring the random lower Nobodies, ignoring the rain lashing at his face as if trying to punish him for something, and even ignoring the lightning, which had begun to strike with more ferocity. Either the storm was getting worse or the lightning's mistress was on a rampage. He would bet on the latter, if he wasn't trying so hard not to think of who the lightning's mistress was.

His legs and lungs burned as he continued to barrel blindly through the merciless downpour, in no direction at all, just letting his feet take him where they would. So enraptured was he by his rapid escape that he didn't notice the pothole until he'd stepped in it and sent himself sprawling against the soaking concrete. His vision began to swim, as though he were trying to look through water. He gasped and blinked, and it cleared, only to fill up again. Was he... crying? How was it possible, though? He didn't have a heart to feel miserable enough for such an event, all he had was a cold, hard rock settled into his gut.

That was a new low for him. He was a Nobody... Nobodies don't cry. He must be going insane. And all over one little naked Nymph lying on her bed. Ashamed and concerned for his sanity, Demyx stood up and stumbled over to the door of a building that looked vaguely familiar through the distortion of the tears in his eyes, shoving it open violently.

He knew the place now, it was the shadow of a bar from another world. He visited it sometimes when he wanted to practice his instrument after someone had yelled at him to quiet the racket down.

He staggered over to the bar and collapsed on the ground, fitting himself neatly in between a pair of bar stools and leaning against the wooden base of the bar. He pulled one of his knees up to his chest and leaned his head on it, letting his mind go wherever it would. Though the notion scared him, he couldn't do anything about it if his mind really was deteriorating, so instead he opted to let it.

He didn't know how long he sat in that dark room, but his hair did have enough time to dry out and perk back up into a pathetically droopy version of his usual mohawk. It was then the door of the bar swung open with a clatter, and a figure stepped in, grabbing the door and shutting it forcefully. Demyx winced at the loud noise, and looked up to see a black-coated person walking into the bar, hood up. He looked the figure over, trying to decipher which of his comrades had searched him out. One of the smaller members, he could tell from his position, smaller than him. That narrowed it down to one of three people: Roxas, Zexion, or...

Demyx groaned as the hood was pulled back to reveal bright blond hair. "Please tell me you've come to kill me..."

Larxene scoffed. "I wish. Superior ordered me to find you, so, for the sake of my perfect record, ending your existence will have to wait." Somehow, she didn't seem as angry as he thought she would.

Demyx sighed. "How did you find me?"

This time, the female laughed in that haughty way she usually did. "The lightning always knows where the rain travels." The words were strangely out of place for her attitude at the moment. It sounded like an old proverb. "You know, that's the most girly position I've ever seen a guy sit in." That was more like it.

Demyx sighed again, and continued staring at the floor. "I know."

The sound of boots clicking on the dusty, hard floor filled the insufferable silence in the room, and suddenly, his vision was invaded by black leather.

"Alright then, water-boy. Up with you," Larxene said, her voice filling the room with a benign ordering tone. Demyx looked up and, to his surprise found her standing over him, hand held out in offering to help him up. The sitar player blinked once, twice, and then, furrowing his eyebrows reached carefully up to take her proffered hand. With a grunt she pulled him to his feet, surprisingly strong for someone her size.

They stood for a moment, hands on each other's wrists, eyes locked. Neither of them really knew what it was exactly they were looking for, but it seemed Larxene found it first. She dropped her hand to her side and closed her eyes, almost as if trying to come to a decision of some sort. And then... electric blue met sea green, and Larxene waved her hand at him, ushering him backwards.

"Alright," her voice almost sounded defeated. "Up against the bar with you."

Demyx cocked an eyebrow at her order, but remained fixed in place.

The Nymph sighed, before turning a withering glare on him. "You. Against the bar. Now."

Demyx, startled, took a step back but paused again after.

Realizing he wasn't going to do as she asked, she sighed and took a step forward, planting her palm firmly against his chest and guiding him until his back contacted with the edge of the bar counter. There was another hesitation, as she pulled her gloves off and stuck them in her pocket, and then, with one quick motion she pulled the zipper on his coat down until his upper body was exposed. Demyx yelped in surprise.

"What- what are you doing ?" his face reddened as he felt the erection reemerging. She didn't answer, instead she grabbed the fastener of his pants and began to undo it. "Larxene...?"

Was he even talking to number twelve anymore? She met his eyes again with a chiding glare. Yes, he was. She suddenly lunged at him, silencing his next question with the seal of her lips over his, pushing her tongue rather forcefully into his mouth. The kiss tingled... in fact, the feel of her ungloved hands upon his bare stomach tingled as well. And it should, he realized, she was a lightning elementalist, he a water, it was only natural that he was sensitive to the element he was weak against.

Her fingers worked his pants open just wide enough that she could push them inside and take a hold of his painfully hardened length. He broke the kiss to roll his head back and groan, gripping the bar top to keep his knees from giving way. As the initial sensation faded, he looked down in a daze to find her eyes. "Why are you...?"

She was smirking. "Oh I don't know... maybe because you're practically begging for it?" She squeezed, and he gasped. "No..." the smirk faded and she frowned, averting her gaze to where her hands were. "It's not just that. I think... it was because of that look you were giving me... it reminded me of something I was forgetting," With a few rapid hand movements, Demyx's pants were open and down enough to expose his swollen member to the cool air. He hissed at the feeling. She smirked up at him again as her fingers lightly traveled up and down the length. "Been a while, huh?"

"A long while..." he responded, voice husky, almost hoarse.

"Yeah..." she lowered herself to her knees. "Me too."

His brain had barely registered the words when he suddenly felt himself sheathed in a hot, wet, inviting mouth. His head fell back again as he groaned, a shiver sprinting up his spine. He bit his lip, hard... he'd almost lost it right there. He needed to let this last for as long as possible, who knew what would happen after this.

She began moving then, slow, languid motions along the length of him. He clung to the bar top as hard as he could, willing his knees not to give out. He heard, no he felt her chuckle, and remove him from her mouth.

"Sit down, water-boy," she smirked, hand still working him over. "I don't want you falling on me."

Willing his knees to unlock, he practically fell on the bar stool, shakily seating himself upon it, leaning against the edge of the counter as before. Larxene grabbed his knees and pulled them apart to give her better access before once again taking him into her mouth. Somehow, the slow, rhythmic pace she was using was starting to bring him, but it wasn't quite fast enough to go completely. She was torturing him, in the most agonizingly pleasureable way.

A thought hit him then... what if this was all just some sort of trick? What if she was just going to bring him right to the brink, and never let him finish? It was a frighteningly real prospect, and it brought him partially out of his ecstacy. Sensing a change, Larxene once again ceased her oral activities, and cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Something the matter?"

Through his labored breathing, Demyx managed to get out his worry. "You're not going to just... leave me..." he grunted as she ran her tongue over his tip. "Hanging...?"

She sighed and chuckled, shaking her head. "Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't you just shut up and enjoy this for what it is?"

His answer was a low moan as he suddenly felt himself buried up to the hilt in her mouth. He never thought she knew how to do that. He desperately threaded his still-gloved fingers into her hair, holding on. She moved again, this time faster, and this time adding the light grazing of teeth over his flesh on occasion. Every time it would cause him to shudder and groan. She was pushing him toward his release quickly now, and he felt her hands grab his hips and hold him down while she finished. He hadn't realized he had been bucking his hips up until then, and now that the action was denied to him, it was even more maddening. He'd finish when she wanted him to, no matter what it did to him.

And then she did it again, taking his entire length into her mouth, but this time she grabbed his testicles and gave them a firm squeeze. With a loud cry, Demyx released, vision blurring into colorless white as the sensation blazed through his body.

He didn't know how long the actual orgasm lasted but it seemed like forever until he collapsed backwards onto the bar top, sagging from the sudden watery feeling his muscles were exhibiting. A moment later he figured out how to work his neck again, and he moved his head so he was looking down at her. She was just beginning to stand back up, an amused smirk alighting her features.

"You weren't kidding when you said it had been a while..." she said shaking her head.

Demyx turned an interesting shade of crimson, and looked away. "Sorry..."

"Nothing to apologize for. By the way, you're damn vocal for a male," She laughed, turning her back to him.

His face turned a deeper shade of red. "I can't help it..."

"I know," she took a step away from him, and Demyx reached his hand out.

"Wait... " He called, suddenly afraid she was just going to leave.

"Wait for what?" Larxene asked, looking over her shoulder.

Demyx opened his mouth to try and come up with an answer, but once again the words died on his tongue as he watched her black leather coat slide from her shoulders and pool on the ground. A moment later she discarded her bra, dark blue barely providing contrast to the black. She turned around as she stepped out of her boots, and was working her pants down. "I hope you didn't think I was done with you yet."

He smiled shyly and nodded, while his eyes carefully wandered over the skin they had laid witness to earlier, but then, like a child caught doing something he shouldn't, he jumped slightly and met her eyes, cheeks burning.

She laughed at him, that superior laugh. "Oh don't act like you haven't seen it before... and that you're not going to be getting acquainted in a moment." Now completely devoid of clothing, Larxene had began approaching him, but now she stopped as her eyes roamed over him, hand on hip. "Alright Nocturne, strip."

Demyx blinked in surprise but complied, admiring the fact that she could be so in control of the situation even though she was the only one completely naked and just had her head between his legs. He quickly shed the coat and gloves, tossing them to the side, and removed his boots and pants with equal haste.

Larxene didn't take any time to look him over; she'd have plenty of time later. Instead she grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him right into her, pressing them together. Demyx tried not to let another shudder roll through him. Not an aroused one, not exactly, it was more of a reacion to the tingling he was feeling all over from holding the lightning element master so close to him. In fact, he could almost feel the electricity humming through her muscles, under the skin, in the air around them.

Tongues wrestled and writhed in a bid for dominance as they kissed again, and the sitar player could taste the salty residue of himself inside her mouth. It brought a soft sound out of his throat.

She pulled away from the kiss with a soft laugh, and tilted her head to the side, baring her throat to him. "You never cease to amuse me..."

Demyx took the invitation without a word, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck, nipping and kissing at her throat from the base of her jaw down to her shoulder, and then back up again. He heard her release her breath in a shuddering sigh and relax in his arms. He worked his way back down her neck, where he traced his tongue across her collarbone and over to the other side. He made another lap over her sensitive neck flesh on that side, enjoying the slight hitch in her breath every time his lips would contact the skin. He paused to nibble on the shell of her ear, earning a soft, appreciative moan out of her.

He began moving, this time guiding her towards the floor, and she acquiesced, letting him lay her on the cool, hard ground. From there his wandering mouth began to travel downward, traveling over the swell of her breast, before pausing to bathe the hardened nipple with his tongue. This earned him another breathy moan, a sound he strived to hear again as his mouth trailed through the valley between her breasts, and up the other one, where he repeated worshiping her other nipple.

He then began to travel lower, administering fleeting, soft kisses down the center of her stomach, enjoying the way the flesh quivered beneath his touch, until he reached the junction of her thighs. She was very aroused, he could tell, even though it had been so long since he'd been between female legs. He wrapped his arms around the Nymph's thighs, putting them over his shoulders as he gently pushed his tongue into her soft folds. He was rewarded this time by a low, husky moan, and a pair of hands grabbing his head. He smirked as he continued to work with his tongue, determined to give her release the way she had given it to him. However, just as she started writhing and getting more vocal with her moans, he felt the hands on his head grab him and begin to pull him up. Confused at her actions, he let the hands guide him as she pulled him over her, and whispered in his ear.

"If I'm going to cum..." she breathed, the air hot on his ear. "I'm doing it with you inside me."

Demyx felt his cheeks heat up, even as he groaned when she ground her hips into his.

"So take me... and don't be gentle."

The sitar player blinked, and hesitated for just a moment before he positioned himself over her, hand guiding his length to her entrance. There he paused again, almost unsure of something...

"Do it!" she hissed, wrapping her legs around him and pushing. Surprised, he went with the motion, burying himself completely in her. Both cried out in the feeling of their joining, and then he began withdrawing, only to push himself back in just as he felt he was going to come out.

He repeated the motion, only to have her legs seize him and shove him hard into her. Drawing a hissing breath, he met her agitated glare.

"I thought I told you not to be gentle. I'm no fragile little virgin."

Demyx flinched at the harsh tone of her words, but complied, driving in and out of her at a pace he knew would wear him out far too soon for his liking, and to repay him, she grabbed him and kissed him harshly and deeply, biting at his lips and tongue. He tried to match her ferocity and prowess, but found himself unable to, and instead let her ravage his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Demyx answered the question of his earlier fantasy as he buried his face in her chest, between her breasts, lapping at each one eagerly in turn, while he continued his harsh pace. A drop of sweat dripped from his nose onto her glistening chest, only to be licked away by his ever-busy tongue.

Their coupling was taking too long, his muscles were beginning to shake from the strain of maintaining such a grueling pace, though it was some consolation he could feel his own orgasm approaching quickly, he didn't quite know when hers would strike, nor if he would be able to continue until she did.

Much to his relief, a moment later, he heard and felt her start to peak. Her fingers on his back hooked suddenly and dug into the flesh painfully. He grunted and bit down on her breast in return.

With a silent scream, her back suddenly arched and he felt her suddenly get suffocatingly tight around him, which in turn, brought his own orgasm on. Not that he minded, feeling himself empty into her, riding the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body.

A shuddering sigh, and his arms gave way, muscles taxed as he collapsed on top of her. Larxene grunted briefly at the sudden weight, and then chuckled, running strong, warm fingers through his hair. She was glad he wasn't much bigger than she was. A sort of silence descended upon the room, interrupted only by the deep rumble of thunder, muted hiss of rain outside, and the two of them regaining their breaths.

Demyx hated to break the comfortable silence, but a question had been pulling at his mind since it was able to think clearly again. "What was it...?"

"Huh...?"

"You told me to shut up and enjoy this for what it is... what was it?"

There was a long silence as Larxene pondered her answer. And then...

"It's whatever you want it to be. At the moment... it's just awesome fucking..." She felt Demyx cringe, and briefly wondered why. She'd just complimented him. "But if it's going to be anything more... well. We'll find out."

Another silence descended, and was once again broken by the Melodious Nocturne's slightly nasal voice. "Would you let it be anything more...?"

Silence.

"Yeah. I guess I would."

Demyx grinned and pressed his lips into Larxene's, but this kiss was very unlike the heated, lusftul ones earlier, and he noticed it didn't tingle noticeably. As they broke the kiss, Larxene raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not becoming too attached are you? That's dangerous you know."

Demyx grinned. "Not... -too- attached."

"Good... now. We should head back. I think the Superior wanted to talk to you," Larxene stated, gently pushing on him. He sighed and rolled off, muscles still weak. She sat up quietly, and then stood, before walking over to her previously discarded garments and beginning to adorn them. As she pulled the zipper up on her coat, she looked over to where Demyx still lay motionless on the floor, and frowned. "I hope you don't plan to go meet Xemnas like that."

Demyx groaned, this time from the protest of his muscles, and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "I think I'll be regretting this tomorrow..."

"Good," Larxene scoffed. "You need to put some muscle on that scrawny frame of yours anyway. Let this be incentive."

The sitar player slowly got to his feet and trudged his way over to the pile of his own clothes, and donned them, but not before sticking his tongue out childishly at his female companion. As soon as he was ready, she opened a portal for them both and walked through it without a word. When he stepped through, he noticed she wasn't around, but found her door unlocked. He smiled. After he talked to Xemnas, he'd have to stop by. Opening another portal, for himself, he emerged in front of the door to Xemnas' 'office'.

Xemnas' eyebrows raised when he saw number nine walk in. "You really are feeling alright? You looked on the verge of passing back into darkness when we last talked."

Demyx grinned at the Superior, and tapped his chest with his thumb. "I feel fine."

Xemnas frowned deeply, looking over the sitar player one more good time. A long silence followed until the Superior spoke again. "Very well then. It does not appear you need medical aid. You are dismissed."

Demyx nodded his head in a quick bow and walked quickly out of the room, summoning a portal up as he went. He emerged as usual in the place of the various members' rooms, and was just arriving at the twelfth door when a voice interrupted him.

"You smell very strongly of Larxene."

Demyx turned to smile at Zexion. He knew number six would be the first to figure it out. "I know."

"That explains much..." the blue haired man frowned. "Where are you going?"

Demyx's smile turned into another grin as he waved his hand at the door. "To play my instrument."

---

A/N: And thus concludes this random thought that popped into my head. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters, I don't try to own them. I never will own them. OMGosh, Demyx actually has an ounce of intelligence in his head. I think the world is ending. end sarcasm.

I'm not going to make any excuses for this. At all. This was me having an overactive imagination and browsing the bowels of aff dot net. So that's it. 13 pages of random.

By the way, I did put this on said website but I don't use the same pen name here as I do over there. So before someone goes 'lololol you stole this from someone on aff dot net' know that it IS me who wrote it and put it up over there originally.


End file.
